Revenge
by BeauchampGirl
Summary: Él no descansará en paz hasta ser vengado, Joanna lo sabe y piensa ocuparse de ello


Joanna guardó la escama de la mandrágora en uno de los bolsillos de la bolsa que llevaba, era algo importante pero ella tenía sus prioridades, se había despedido de Victor, pero eso no iba a hacer que él descansase en paz, su deber era vengarlo, matar a Isis lenta y dolorosamente. Si quería hacer eso, no le quedaba más remedio que usarla, llevaba siglos sin hacerlo, sabía que no debía pero era su única opción. No cejaría hasta arrancar hasta el mínimo resquicio del alma de aquella zorra Zurka. Se levantó del suelo y se recogió el pelo en un moño apretado, caminó de vuelta a casa y volvió a su cuarto sin hacer ruido alguno, todos debían estar dormidos, aunque probablemente Wendy la habría oído llegar y no tardaría en aparecer, no tenía ganas de verla, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie excepto a él. Negó pensando que estaba siendo idiota al pensar en eso. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha, justo a tiempo de oír la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con cuidado.

Al oír el ruido de la ducha Wendy suspiró y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, podía entender como se sentía su hermana, era normal, su marido acababa de ser asesinado y apenas habían podido estar juntos dos semanas, mientras ella moría envenenada, no era justo, nadie merecía ese sufrimiento. Dudó si hablar, sin saber si ella quería tenerla a su lado, cada vez pensaba más en que no debería haberlo llamado, haber ido a por el a la universidad, si no lo hubiese hecho el estaría vivo. Ni siquiera debería haber vuelto de Nueva Orleans. Tardó unos segundos en decidirse a hablar y suspiró.

-Jo… ¿estás bien?

No hubo respuesta, el agua se oía caer, pero nada más. _"Sólo está dejando que el agua limpie su mente y se lleve todo, no le pasa nada, estará bien, es normal que no quiera hablar" _pensó la bruja para sí.

-Está bien, te esperaré, dormiremos juntas, como cuando éramos pequeñas.

Una vez más no hubo respuesta. Wendy se levantó molesta, vale que no estuviese de humor, pero ese no era motivo para que la ignorase de aquella forma, se levantó y entró en el cuarto de baño, malhumorada.

-Joanna, deja de ignorarme de una maldita… vez –murmuró lo último, al ver que en el baño no había nadie, simplemente el grifo abierto, dejando caer el agua sobre la ducha- ¿pero qué coño…? No… no ha sido capaz –cerró el grifo y bajó corriendo a la cocina, abrió el cajón de los cuchillos, nada, comprobó todos y cada uno de los armarios y cajones de la planta baja pero no había nada- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde…? Dioses, demasiado previsible –resopló y salió corriendo al jardín.

Allí estaba, un agujero en el suelo, una pala junto a este, retazos de tela deshechos esparcidos por el jardín y un pequeño baúl abierto. La bruja corrió junto a este y se asomó para ver lo que quedaba, la ropa, dos espadas, joyas, algunas armas más y libros, ni rastro de lo que buscaba. Soltó un grito de frustración y escondió su rostro entre las manos, presa de la desesperación y la incertidumbre; no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer a continuación. Se quedó sentada sobre el césped, mirando el cielo nocturno en silencio, esperando a que pasase lo que hubiese de pasar.

.

.

Cuando oyó los pasos de Wendy Joanna sabía que no tenía tiempo, cogió su vestido negro y se encerró en el baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha mientras se cambiaba de ropa y miró nerviosa. Resopló al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y se arregló el moño, desapareció de allí mientras la otra mujer se sentaba, recostada contra la puerta. Una vez en el jardín cogió una pala y comenzó a cavar, sacó el baúl donde había guardado todas sus pertenencias cuatro siglos atrás y cogió lo que necesitaba, salió corriendo, rastreando a la rata con un hechizo. Un par de horas más tarde, llegó hasta un motel de mala muerte en mitad de una carretera desierta, podía sentirla, sus manos manchadas con sangre, con su sangre. Se echó la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza, ocultando su rostro y subió hasta la habitación donde, según pudo sentir, estaba aquella mujer. Estaba tumbada en la cama, parecía dormida pero Joanna pudo ver que no lo estaba, escuchaba los acelerados latidos de su corazón, su agitada respiración, ella sabía que tarde o temprano vendría a por ella, era el momento.

-Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme –retiró la manta que la cubría, haciéndola saltar de la cama.

-Nadie se alegra nunca de verte zorra, ¿cómo te va, viuda negra? –rió, agarrando un cuchillo de cocina de tamaño y filo considerables.

Joanna se tensó y le dirigió una mirada llena de odio, iba a matarla lenta y dolorosamente. Dio dos pasos hacia ella.

-¿Y a ti, rata huérfana? ¿O debería decir ya no gemela de nadie? –siguió acercándose, lo que le hizo tener algunas dificultades al esquivarla cuando se lanzó hacia ella, con un grito de odio.

Ambas se enzarzaron en una complicada pelea, ninguna de las dos se empleó a fondo al principio, intentaban reservarse, Joanna no llegó a sacarla por el momento, haría esta parte sola, no sería difícil. Logró darle varios golpes fatales a la cambia formas pero esta era endiabladamente rápida, aparecía y desaparecía constantemente, para atacarla por la espalda, odiaba eso, ni siquiera era jugar limpio. A medida que pasaba el tiempo ambas empezaban a cansarse, eso no hizo otra cosa más que hacer que se esforzasen, que usasen todas sus fuerzas en la pelea, las dos sabían que era una pelea a vida o muerte, no había perdón para la perdedora ni otra cosa aparte de la muerte y el dolor. Las uñas de Isis cruzaron la cara de Joanna, con furia, dejándola ciega., seguramente le habría desgarrado el globo ocular. Jo cayó al suelo de rodillas, gritando de dolor, oportunidad que la otra usó para darle repetidas patadas en el vientre, las costillas y la espalda. Era ahora o nunca. Joanna sacó su daga, desenfundándola de la funda ligada a su muslo y se la clavó en la pierna, iba a disfrutar esa venganza así que no debía usarla demasiado. Se la arrancó sin miramientos y se la clavó en la otra pierna, la gemela Zurka se desplomó en el suelo, soltando una serie de alaridos agónicos, sintiendo como algo la helaba por dentro.

-Ahora, vas a saber lo que se siente cuando te arrancan el alma –le hizo un corte profundo en el brazo y otro en la cadera, le dio un rodillazo en la cara, haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

Isis siempre había tenido miedo de aquella mujer, la había visto en el campo de batalla, era fría y despiadada cuando había de serlo, no es que aquello no le pareciese bien, es que también lo era cuando se descontrolaba, lo que le había sucedido varias veces durante las Guerras de los Dragones, cuando perdió a gente que le importaba, cuando perdió a algunos de sus seres queridos, el odio la cegó y tomó control de ella, igual que estaba haciendo ahora, sólo deseaba morir. Varios cortes más hacían brotar la sangre de su cuerpo, dolía demasiado, era una sensación extraña, pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era como sentía su alma escapar por cada corte, la sensación de vacío, de nada, eso dolía y era aterrador. Joanna la miró, sus ojos eran totalmente plateados, ningún rastro de humanidad en ellos, la miró con una mueca de inmenso y profundo odio, antes de arrancarle el corazón, hizo que la mirase mientras hundía la daga en este, volviéndolo negro y frágil, lo dejó caer junto a ella, usó las sábanas para limpiar la sangre del arma y la guardó de nuevo, antes de desaparecer.

Lo había hecho, había vengado la muerte de su marido, su asesinato. Ahora Victor podría descansar en paz y ella también, pero de momento debía librarse de la mandrágora.


End file.
